


Back to Basics

by momothespicy (momothesweet)



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Aftercare, Apologies, BDSM, Blackwatch, Dom/sub, F/M, Light Bondage, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Orgasm Control, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Reader-Insert, Semi-Public Sex, Smut, Universe Alteration, Vaginal Sex, implications of rupaul's drag race, inappropriate use of shadows and mist or whatever, my tags are all out of order now i hate this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-06
Updated: 2018-01-06
Packaged: 2019-03-01 02:16:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13284813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/momothesweet/pseuds/momothespicy
Summary: A few weeks ago, your commander/crush caught you taking an "extended break" in the bathroom. What formed as a result was a sex-driven but unhealthy relationship that reared its ugly head when you were invited to his home for a much more involved scene.It's up to the both of you to figure out what went wrong and how to make things better.





	Back to Basics

**Author's Note:**

> Wassup my name is Momo and guess who bought Overwatch on Black Friday last year and is in love with Gabriel Reyes (and, like, literally all the heroes)
> 
> A few things before we begin:  
> \- I did my best to sort of stay in the canonverse, but some things mentioned here are probably/definitely out of place so that's why I have the universe alteration tag  
> \- Fic writers have described Gabe's abilities as uhhh something like mist? Shadows? I'm not sure but I played with that stuff here  
> \- Jesse McCree for best friend of the year  
> \- Communicate!!! With your partners!!! Romantic or not it's fucking important that you have ground rules and limits and after-fucking-care!!!
> 
> Thank you to [Grayce](http://archiveofourown.org/users/cuteashale) and [Kelly](http://archiveofourown.org/users/kelbivdevoe) for beta reading!

“Talon!”

Gabriel immediately stops advancing. You breathe heavily, the faint smell of his cock and a mix of his and your body fluids too much to handle. You want to cry. 

“I said Talon!” you exclaim again. “Get the fuck off me, please, fuck.”

He moves as fast as he can off of you and you sit right up, fussing with the handcuffs that bind your wrists behind your back. It’s all too much and you feel like something’s choking you, even though Gabriel is nowhere near your neck.

Once he unlocks the handcuffs, you practically rip the blindfold off and take a deep inhale. You blink several times and run your fingers through your hair, bending your knees and curling in on yourself. The soreness and the faint pulsing between your legs feel like nothing compared to the weight dropped on your chest and the immense fog that obstructs all your thinking. You need to leave. 

You feel Gabriel attempt to touch your shoulder but you immediately move away from him, adrenaline rushing through every vein and vessel, propelling you off the bed to get dressed as fast as you can. 

He tries to say your name but you ignore him. 

“I have to go,” you choke as you nearly trip getting your pants on. “I don’t want this anymore.”

“You need to—“ 

“No!” You look up at him, eyes glassy and tears threatening to spill. You’re quieter this time, chest still heaving when you put on your shirt. “No.”

He doesn’t follow you when you run out of his home and into the cold evening. 

 

You take off work that week. You don’t answer his calls or his texts. After that botched session, you drove home so quickly you’re surprised a cop didn’t pull you over for speeding. It took a long, hot shower and a fair share of crying for you to calm down, but the important thing was you did calm down. You didn’t need him. You didn’t need...aftercare, or whatever it was called. You did it all yourself. 

The relationship was probably a bust to begin with. It was just a stupid crush. A few thoughts turned into more and it all spiraled down into this unknown, dangerous territory that felt good at first but now felt dirty. You’ll have to remind yourself to  _ not _ have any more dirty thoughts at work. And to not act on them by touching yourself in the bathroom that’s so close to Gabriel’s office he could hear you. 

How the hell are you going to return to work now?

It’s been three days. You’ve been recharging with ice cream and sitcoms and walking the old neighbor’s dog to get yourself out of the house. Anything to take your mind off of Gabriel and the last few weeks. Just when you’re about to eat your sandwich while watching some new ghost-hunting reality TV show, your phone rings. 

Surprisingly, it’s not Gabriel, but you still hesitate when you answer. 

“Did he ask you to call me?” you answer. 

“Who, your dream husband?” the voice asks with a chuckle. You’re not amused. “No, darlin’. Glad to know you’re not dead, though.”

You smile and pick at the crust of your sandwich. “Glad to know you care, Jess. What do you want?”

“Just wanted to check on my favorite healer,” Jesse says. “Are you feeling better?”

You’re not sure what Gabriel told him, if he said anything at all, but you play under the assumption that Jesse thinks you’ve got the flu or something similar. It might be useless, though, since he knows all about your thing for your boss. “Mhm. I forgot what it was like to be on vacation.”

“Enjoy it while you can. O’Deorain’s ready to bite Genji’s head off the next time he comes in for extended healing.”

You laugh. It’s good to hear Jesse’s voice after isolating yourself for a bit. You’ve always liked talking to him between missions, despite his tendencies to flirt at the most inappropriate times and his constant need for help when he winds up getting too trigger happy during missions. Why didn’t you have a crush on him instead?

A comfortable silence passes before he says, “He’s real worried about you, y’know.”

So much for being comfortable. You roll your eyes as if he can see you. “Whatever. I’m not dead and that’s all that should matter to him.”

“You shouldn’t leave a man hangin’ like that.”

“I’m about to hang up on you.”

“Hey, hey, easy. I’m only tellin’ you what I’ve been seein’. Guy’s been missin’ targets left and right and not talkin’ to anyone at all.”

“He never talks to anyone, Mr. Observant. I bet he doesn’t even like me.”

“Now, I know for damn sure that ain’t true.” You roll your eyes again and eat your sandwich as he continues, “Have you seen the way he looks at you? He’s like one of them high school nerds wantin’ to talk to the prettiest girl in the class.” 

You nearly choke on your food. “Jesse, I swear to god I’m actually going to hang up on you.”

“Would I lie to you, hon?”

“Yes,” you say firmly after swallowing. “You told a cashier you had three kids to feed so you can get extra fries to-go.”

“But they’re so  _ crispy _ !”

“You’re crispy,” you retort. You were never the best at comebacks. “Do you have anything else to tell me that’s relevant? I’m trying to enjoy my lunch.”

Jesse grumbles on the other line before answering, “Just talk to him when you get back. No use tryin’ to avoid him unless ya totally wanna quit Blackwatch.”

There’s no way you can do that. This job is the only reason you’re alive. You’d be omnic food if it weren’t for Gabriel finding you after an attack at your old workplace. You owe it to him to at least confront him about all of this. Groaning, take another bite of your food and tell Jesse, “Fine. I’ll see you next week.”

“Take care of yourself, darlin.’”

He hangs up and you’re left at peace again. You finish lunch and as you clean up your dishes, you think about what you’d say to Gabriel once you return. In truth, there wasn’t a lot of conversation between you two since that incident in the bathroom. It was just…dirty talk. Even when it didn’t feel dirty, it was all part of this whole fantasy you dived right into headfirst. Not one of your brightest ideas. Not one of his, either. 

You can save that all for next week. For now, it’s time for you figure out whether or not ghosts  _ really  _ exist. 

  
  


One breath in, one breath out. You enter the facility and head right for the medbay, briefly acknowledging Moira scrolling through patient records. Your workplace is all in order, just as you left it. There are some damaged health packs to attend to and some paperwork to file, which is a good, steady start to your day back. 

Throughout the day, you say hi to Jesse and your other co-workers and tell them that you’ve had to take some sick days. Nobody questions it, especially when you’ve been working so hard to keep everyone in tip-top shape. Strangely enough, you’ve seen no sign of Gabriel and neither has anyone else. By the end of the day, it’s unsettling. You’ve had your week off to think about what to say to him, so there’s no excuse to keep stalling. After turning off your computer and cleaning up your desk, you head out and make your way to his office. 

The hallway feels darker than usual when you step out of the elevator. You can hear yourself breathe when you walk towards his office, and your knock on the door sounds a hundred times louder. 

“Come in.”

Of course he’s still here. He’s one of those bosses who work until the wee hours of the morning unless you physically drag him away from his desk. And Gabriel is not a small person easy to drag anywhere. 

You enter slowly, quietly shutting the door behind you. Gabriel’s on his feet holding a folder, and when he looks up, your stomach drops. 

Your week off looks like it sucked the life out of him. The bags under his eyes and the dazed look they give you scream sleep deprivation. As much as you want to feel bad, you know better. 

“You look like shit,” you say bluntly.

“Is that how you greet your commanding officer after he so graciously granted you a vacation? With disrespect?” He drops the folder on his desk and puts his hands on his hips, lips pressed into a flat line. “What is it, agent?”

This was probably a bad idea. You fold your arms and exhale, fighting the urge to start yelling. “This was fucked up to begin with. And you know it.”

He drops the act and sighs, too. A beat passes and he replies more quietly, “I know. I’m sorry.”

It’s definitely an apology, but you don’t move. You run through the things you want to say in your head, trying to settle for something that won’t end in disaster. As much as you’ve hated what happened, you want this to work if it can. Still confident for a resolution, you press him, “What are you sorry for?”

Gabriel clears his throat like he’s been preparing, too. “I’m sorry for pushing you over your limits. I’m sorry for not addressing this relationship properly after I caught you in the bathroom. Most of all, I’m sorry I didn’t talk to you before we started what was supposed to be...a dominant and submissive relationship in the bedroom. You’re a good agent and I don’t want any of this to affect our work.  _ Your _ work. I know it means everything to you.”

He’s thoughtful. You fight back the tears stinging behind your eyelids as his words sink in. Even before you realized you had some sort of feelings for Gabriel, you looked up to him. A fearless leader, hidden in the shadows of Overwatch to take on the nastier cases no other commander would touch. You’d proudly follow him. You still will. 

But not without more reconciliation. Your arms tighten around yourself, avoiding his gaze when your voice softens and cracks, “You scared me. I like you, Gabe, I do, but...I don’t know if I can handle any of that again.”

He says your name so apologetically you almost want to forgive him on the spot. You half-step back to the door when he comes forward, fighting a losing battle with the tears still doing their damnedest to leak from your eyes. Cautiously, you come forward to let him embrace you as you let go and sniffle. He’s warm. Black mist wraps around you, as well, a slight tingle around your shoulders that help you relax. 

“I’m sorry,” he says again. “I shouldn’t have pushed you so quickly.”

You don’t respond but you press yourself against his chest. He holds you tighter. It’s not constricting or controlling. It’s...safe.

“I don’t have any excuses,” he adds. “I won’t hurt you again, sweetheart. I promise.”

Your nickname from these past few weeks is uttered so sweetly, so differently than when he growled it in your ear, rough and derogatory. You like that. That’s better. A good start. A better start. 

You peek up at him curiously once you’ve cried out most of your tears. “Does that mean you  _ do _ like me?”

He laughs, chest rumbling against yours. You like that, too. “Do you need another week off? Of course I like you. Why do you think I wanted to join you in the bathroom a few weeks ago?”

You blush. “I don’t know. To take advantage of some agent who’s really into you?”

Gabriel says your name more seriously. You’re called to attention, eyes wide. Unwinding his arms from you, he slides his hands up your sides and to your shoulders. “You’re not just  _ some agent _ . You’re the agent who healed our entire team in two seconds. And saved Jesse from falling off that damn balcony in Lijiang. And has the cutest laugh when I tease her.”

As he brushes his thumb over your cheek, you giggle. Is it really that cute? It doesn’t sound like it. Now you’re paying too much attention to his laugh and not enough attention to the way he’s looking at you. Jesse’s right, in his own weird, metaphorical way. One good look and you know that he isn’t just after something physical. Why this didn’t happen sooner, you don’t know. Bad time of the month, you guess.

“Gabriel,” you murmur, “can we start over?”

He kisses your forehead and your heart swells. “Of course we can, sweetheart.”

 

This time, neither of you jump right in. You like the snail’s pace you decide to set. It beats running around uneven terrain and avoiding terrorists who want you blown to bits. Work moves at a breakneck speed, but everything else is calm, like ocean waves. Jesse high-fives the two of you when the three of you head out on a mission and  _ definitely _ notices “that look,” while the rest of your co-workers don’t bat an eyelash at whatever’s got your mood all changed up. Again, bad time of the month, maybe.

You and Gabriel talk things through. After hours in his office, you cuddle up in his lap and talk about how things should  _ actually _ work in the bedroom (and outside the bedroom, for that matter). For two grown adults, neither of you have followed any of the rules that define what it’s like to be in a healthy Dominant/submissive relationship. It’s eye-opening and interesting, and really makes a lot of sense once you both learn. You don’t get those handcuffs on overnight, but you like it that way.

It takes time. Dates between missions help you trust him again. When he isn’t barking orders at the other agents, you get the amazing experience of watching him moan over good horchata and rant about the finer points of tailoring clothes. He learns that you like pet names and praise, along with long naps and over-the-top reality TV. You both share the hobby of lounging around during the little downtime you have, putting on some shows before you both go to bed.

“It doesn’t matter if isn’t  _ real  _ reality TV, Gabe,” you argue. On top of your statement, you tug the blanket away from him. “It’s entertaining! Are you really going to sit there with a straight face and tell me you don’t enjoy these men making dresses from scratch?”

He shifts on the couch uncomfortably, brows furrowed as he snatches the blanket back from you. “No.”

“That’s what I thought.” You take your portion of the blanket to cover yourself and tuck in at his side. “Now tell me. Who are you rooting for?”

He makes a noise of disapproval and keeps his eyes on the screen like he totally isn’t into the way the contestants use the sewing machine to its fullest power. You wait patiently, wrapping your arms around his waist and find delight in his mumbled “Roxxxy.”

You won’t tell him who actually wins the season. That’ll be a good reaction to keep in mind for later.

 

The latest mission in Dorado is a success. After careful planning and countless hours on the drawing board, everything comes together and you all get out alive with the last pieces of information regarding a new Talon base under construction somewhere in Southeast Asia. The flight home consists of popping bottles and hearty meals, but all you really want to do is fall asleep next to Gabriel, exhausted and proud of everyone on his team. Once everyone’s knocked out, you move away from your seat with Moira to find Gabriel towards the back of the jet, sipping tea and enjoying the calmness spreading across the plane. You won’t be able to lie next to him like normal, but you gladly sit next to him and lean over to kiss his cheek.

“Well done, Commander. It was a pleasure carrying out this mission under you.”

He turns to you with a gentle smile, kissing you slowly as he puts his hand over yours. “This wouldn’t have been possible without you, agent.”

You smile back and enjoy the silence with him. A few minutes pass and you get his attention again. “Gabe.”

He finishes his mug and unfolds his blanket, tossing one half towards you. “Hm?”

You take his hand and inhale slowly. It’s been a month and a half since apologies were shared and you two made amends. You’ve grown comfortable with Gabriel again, and quite frankly you like him so much more than when you were admiring him from afar as the new healer for Blackwatch. Thanks to the hard work, that really consisted of nice dates and time alone, you’re no longer afraid of what’s to come, and you know Gabriel will be there for you. “Um. I was thinking. Since we finished our mission and all. Could we...try something next week?”

The question strikes something in Gabriel. Something good. He squeezes your hand gently and nods. Your heart beats double time and you could jump out of your seat at his approval. “I’d like that. We’ll talk tomorrow?”

You nod. “Tomorrow is good.”

Another kiss and you fall asleep together.

 

This day may hurt, but in no way will it harm.

You wake up a few days after the Dorado mission, refreshed and ready to take on the day’s work and pleasure. There’s a lot to do since the mission’s been deemed successful, and for your end, your task is to work on some more effective health packs using some of Moira’s lab equipment and the weaponry workspace on the other side of the facility. Taking down a facility of a terrorist group will require all the support for those who do the most dangerous work for the mission. 

Throughout the first hour or so of the morning, you don’t see Gabriel at all. That’s part of the plan—you won’t know when or where he’ll show up to start putting you to work. There’s a thrill in knowing there’s a plan between you two; nobody else knows about how you two play, and there’s a different flavor of adrenaline that runs through you when you run the risk of getting caught. Before this, you and Gabriel haven’t done anything exciting as far as getting physical goes; heated makeout sessions and heavy petting in his office are good primers for the real deal here.

Not wanting to put too much attention to your “other” work, you focus on the task at hand. Your notebook is flipped open to your planned experiment, an adjustment to the pack’s formula to provide more assistance in critical situations. Everything you need is in this pristine glassware paradise; lab privileges is one perk when you work more closely with a scientist than with a combat agent.

After getting your coat on, you grab all the materials you need and get a move on. It’s quiet work, peaceful in a way. No snipers to be aware of, no shield generators or nasty assassins. Just you and a rack of test tubes and a hotplate slowly heating a large beaker containing one part of the healing solution.

Behind you, you hear the lab entrance click open, then closed. You freeze when you hear heavy footsteps getting louder and louder. There’s no use attempting to get back to work when rough hands grab your hips from behind. You bite your lip and suppress a gasp at the sudden use of force. 

“Working hard, sweetheart?”

Warmth flows through you when he says your nickname  _ that _ way. “Yes, sir.”

Gabriel kneads your hips and angles you back slightly so your ass presses the front of his pants. “Don’t let me stop you.”

Your breath his shaky. It’s been less than a minute and he’s already got you in the palm of his hand. Hiding your arousal, you get back to work with adding various quantities of reagents to each other, centrifuging, and adding to the solution on the hotplate. At the same, Gabriel grinds himself on your ass, the bulge in his pants growing bigger and bigger to the point where you nearly drop a beaker on the counter.

“Careful,” he says, voice low in your ear. “You don’t want any of O’Deorain’s equipment go to waste. And here I thought you were a good agent…”

“Mm—I  _ am _ a good agent, sir,” you retort, shaking when you add the last reagent to the solution. The timing is good enough, since now you have to wait at least ten minutes for the solution to fully homogenize. Your mind is now set on Gabriel, beginning to break you down with slow movements and mist that tease you with the most unique of touches. You have no idea what Moira is doing to him, but those questions can be answered later as you’re much more interested in what he wants to do to you with this downtime.

His hands come up to grab the collar of your lab coat, while the mist goes for your wrists to pull them back from the bench. In one swoop, it falls to the floor, exposing you to the coolness of the lab. The mist keeps your wrists apart while Gabriel snakes his hands under your shirt, pleased to know that you’ve gone without a bra today. His orders.

“Don’t you feel dirty when you aren’t wearing a bra and some panties?” he asks as he massages your tits. “Like some common little slut?”

The words shake your soul and you internally drop further into your role. Moaning softly, you try not to move and act so eager to fuck in this lab. “Yes, sir. But I’m  _ your  _ little slut. I think about you all the time.”

“That’s why we’re here. What if someone sees us, hm? Do you get wet just thinking about someone watching your pussy get filled? Or your mouth getting fucked with my cock?”

He pinches your nipples and you let out a whine. Your fingers curl in then out once the mist lets you go, moving to slip down your pants and envelop your pussy with warmth. It spreads you open, letting you drip onto the fabric of your pants. You’re glad your clothes are dark, otherwise your co-workers will be painfully aware of your arousal. 

“Fuck. You haven’t broken your posture since I’ve held you. You must  _ really  _ want to get off.”

You nod. His hands fall from your nipples to your pants, slipping one inside to press his fingers to your clit. You moan again, knees quaking and fighting to stay straight. 

“Don’t you  _ dare _ think about coming until I say so,” he growls as he presses your clit harder. “Remember who owns this pussy?”

You whimper your answer and hang onto the edge of the bench top. “You do, sir. You own my pussy.”

“Good girl.” He slips his hand out of you much to your dismay, getting close to your ear so you can hear him suck his fingers dry of your slick. You shudder when he pops his fingers out of his mouth and orders, “On your knees.”

Without hesitation, you do as you’re told. He undoes his belt and shoves his clothes down far enough to free his cock, rock hard and thick. Your thighs turn in slightly in response, though the mist pushes them back apart. It straightens your back and tips your head up, as well. There’s a hint of irritation in Gabriel’s eyes, but it’s difficult to look at when his cock is  _ right there _ , and he’s stroking it languidly to get you that much more turned on.

“Didn’t we talk about control? After I just praised you, too,” he sneers, then drops his hand to his side. “Suck.”

The single-word order is the only thing you need to obey. Tipping your head towards his cock, you wrap your lips around the tip and start licking, making sure your master is stimulated in the best of ways. You flick your tongue up the underside of his cock, getting a nice, deep grunt out of him before you work your way forward. He’s big, alright, and it takes time for you to reach just halfway down his length. The first time you sucked him off, you were on the brink of throwing up with the way your gag reflex was being abused. Not a good time. 

This time around, Gabriel lets you work at your own pace, letting you find where you’re almost at your limit so he can give it one last push without going too far. You bob your head and look up at him, searching for the approval you might not get. The whole act of gaining the praise is heat-inducing, but there’s work to be done. Hard work pays off.

“Good girl,” he praises, letting out another grunt when you come to the tip and suck there. You ball up your fingers into fists, nails digging into your skin as your pussy begs for a touch that should be a reward for your good deeds. 

Testing the waters, you pull off of his cock, kissing thick muscle and asking breathlessly, “Please, sir...can I come?”

Gabriel pauses for a second, then laughs. Though soft, it’s deviant. He grabs your hair and pulls you to his cock again, the leaking tip tapping your cheek. “No. You’re going to make me come, first. Then I’ll decide whether or not you can come.”

You whine, but the sound cuts off when he shoves his cock inside you again. He doesn’t go further than what you can take, but he keeps your head completely still with his grip as he starts to rock his hips to fuck your mouth. You hollow your cheeks as he does so, making the fit as tight as you can to give him more satisfaction. By the way he tugs your hair and grits his teeth, you’re doing a good job and he’s getting closer to coming.

It takes several more thrusts before he pushes his cock as far as he can in your mouth, playing with your limits as he comes. Your scalp stings as you swallow the heated warm release, eyes prickled with tears from the slight discomfort and arousal. Wet and used, your thighs tremble when he spills the last drop on your tongue. Gabriel lets go of you and catches his breath, laughing again when he gives you your next order and tucks himself back into his pants. “Stand.”

It shouldn’t be so hard to obey but with your pussy throbbing for something,  _ anything _ to get off with and your knees trembling, it is.  When you manage it, Gabriel brings his hand between your legs and teases you with two fingers, pressing up towards the wet patch on your pants and pushing a loud moan out of you. You hope nobody’s outside the lab or within a few feet of its entrance.

“So wet for me,” he says. “Perhaps we’ll wait and see how much you’ll come for me later tonight.”

“No!” you complain. Your knees give out and you bend slightly, grabbing onto the worktop for balance and reaching for his shirt.

He smacks away your wrist. “Are you  _ that _ desperate?”

You nod. “Yes, sir. Oh my god  _ please _ . I want it. I want to come.”

“How?”

“With—” your words falter when you can’t think about how Gabriel can make you come at this moment, “with anything! Fuck, please, sir.”

Gabriel doesn’t budge. He scoffs and backs away from you as the mist emanates from his skin. It splits to bundle around your tits and slide down your pants, the latter slipping inside you slowly, mockingly. Then nothing at all.

“A weak answer,” he concludes. “We’ll meet again later tonight. I’ll take you home.”

You could cry with the cruelty he’s laying on you. You turn back to your work, catching your breath and ignoring the desperation between your legs. His hand grips your shoulder and his lips reach your ear. “Color?”

You assess yourself quickly and decide you think you can handle your urges for the rest of the day. It’ll hurt to not relieve yourself in the bathroom or in his office or  _ somewhere _ before he takes you home, but you like the challenge. You want to make Gabriel proud. One breath and you reply, “Green.”

He kisses your cheek just seconds before someone else opens the door. You stiffen and listen to the footsteps behind you, plus a quick acknowledgement between him and Moira. She’s absolutely going to check on your work, so you regroup quickly and turn the page in your notebook, then grab a spray bottle to spritz some alcohol on your work surface. Sterilization is always key in a lab.

“Working hard, agent?” Moira asks, peering over your shoulder.

The fact that she greets you almost exactly like Gabriel is weirdly unsettling. You nod as you pluck a special wipe from a box and wipe down your area. “Yes, ma’am.”

“Hmm. A considerable portion of your solution seems to have evaporated,” she observes, referring to your beaker on the hot plate. “Unless you’re planning on only restoring McCree’s ‘boo-boos’ after an argument with Commander Reyes, I suggest you rework your methods.”

Half of her words are barely processed in your head. Your body still tingles with Gabriel’s touch. You nod again. “Thanks for the suggestion. I think I’ll do just that.”

“The pleasure is all mine.” She walks by, giving you one last look before dropping her eyes to the floor. “And remember that  _ you _ have to wear your lab coat, not the floor.”

_ Fuck _ . You drop to the floor and scoop up the offending clothing, getting it back on and buttoning it up to hide any sort of evidence that may or may not be visible on or under your clothes. Moira lingers with that demeanor you don’t particularly enjoy, the one where you know she’s conjuring a variety of reasons why something is happening and picking the correct one ninety percent of the time. You turn off the hotplate and avoid her gaze.

“Drink some water, agent. Perhaps that will help you get back on task.”

Surprisingly, it’s a good suggestion. You answer with a “thanks” and clean up the rest of your area before doing just that.

It takes some of the edge off the lingering stimulation Gabriel left you with.

 

The rest of your day goes by fine, by your standards. It’s nowhere near your usual quality of work, but still amazing given that half your brain has been trained on Gabriel’s possible willingness to get you off later today. He fucking better. You could turn the tables and defy his orders right now, in your office, with two fingers on your clit, but you don’t really have the energy yet for some more punishment and denial. That can be for the future.

You head for Gabriel’s office after you leave your own. As if your pussy had a mind of its own, it starts to heat the closer you get to him. His door is open and you’re about to step inside, only to remember that you should have the best manners when you two are playing your game. Standing up straight at the threshold with your head high, you twist ever-so-slightly to knock on his door. “Permission to come in, sir?”

He looks up from his computer and smirks, beckoning you with two fingers wordlessly. You step inside and shut the door, gripping your bag tightly to control your body reacting to the very sight of him. His work and your work don’t always overlap, and today was one of those days when you hardly saw him. He stands and comes forward, reaching between your legs with two fingers again while you moan and whimper.

“Were you good all day?” he asks.

“Yes, sir,” you answer, voice trembling. “I was a good girl. I didn’t touch myself at all.”

“Do I have your word?”

“Yes, sir. I swear.”

He thinks about your word for a short amount of time before letting go. “Color?”

“Green,” you answer right away. It took a lot of willpower, but you lived. 

Gabriel grabs his things and acknowledges you when he gently squeezes your hand not gripping your bag. “Good girl. Let’s go.”

The walk to the car and the drive home is dead silent. You won’t speak to Gabriel until spoken to, and he hasn’t let out a peep. That’s either a good or bad thing, as you’ve found out in the time you two have been together. With silence either comes an effective method to wipe out five enemies at once or a heated debate among the team as to which strategy to utilize on a mission. 

Turns out, it’s both in this context. He drives like nothing is happening, all the while the mist materializes and snakes towards you in the passenger seat. It spreads your thighs and drags your wrists to rest atop them. Another portion works its way through your soaked pants, pressing inside you as you arch your back and moan.

“Fuck, Ga— _ sir _ —”

“If you thought you were going to get a break while I drive home, you’re mistaken. You’re still not allowed to come.”

The mist thrusts in and out of you languidly, emphasizing how capable Gabriel is of controlling your orgasm (or lack thereof). You squirm in your seat, unable to move while you’re getting fucked by this bizarre-yet-beautiful facet of him. Though you don’t fully understand it, Gabriel understands that he can use it to its full potential in this relationship.

“Think you can handle my cock once we get to my bedroom? You’re barely keeping it together with this form of me.”

You hate that he’s right. You break into a sweat as the mist fucks you slowly, though from the outside it’s as though you’re acting strange and possibly faking an orgasm like that famous movie scene. Except you’re not faking it and you’re not having an orgasm because you’re not allowed to. Gabriel looks ahead like he’s completely oblivious to your torture, though you know that’s not true when you spot the obvious bulge in his pants that you want to grab.

It’s a few more minutes until he reaches his neighborhood. He’s been pseudo-fucking you for the last ten. By the time he brings his car into the garage, you can’t move. You could lie there in the passenger seat and Gabriel can fuck you there.

Unfortunately, that’s not the plan. The mist unbuckles the seatbelt and pushes you forward, then disappears when Gabriel gives his next order. “Bedroom. Now.”

Your legs are lead pipes when you head upstairs with him close behind you. Today’s work didn’t involve physical activity at all, yet here you are, struggling to get to his bedroom from the ridiculous amount of sexual activity. He doesn’t tell you to strip down, but you’re already going at it, kicking your boots off and peeling away at your clothes.

“Aren’t you an eager little slut,” he says as he smacks your ass once it’s exposed. 

You could fall on the floor with that kind of impact. Moaning to the ceiling, the only (correct) response you can give him is an affirmative one. “Yes, sir. I need your cock. I’ve been waiting all day and I want to come so badly.”

“So you don’t want just  _ anything _ to make you come. You want my cock…”  his breath hits your neck and he grabs your hips, squeezing tightly. “Do you deserve it?”

“Yes!” you answer right away. “Yes, I deserve it, sir. I’ve been so good for you it’s been all I’ve been thinking about today please I want it I just—”

“Shut up.” 

You’re silenced further when your wrists are suddenly tied with what feels like a scrap of silk. One tiny part of that terrible experience wiggles in your brain, as if the same thing will happen again, but it goes away when Gabriel smooths his hands down your forearms. It’s the tiniest of actions that make all the difference. Has he had that thing in his pocket the whole time?

With the silk secured (and gentler than a pair of handcuffs), he pushes you towards the bed, handling your body so that your face is buried in the sheets and your knees are bent to lift your ass. For this scene, you told him ahead of time to forgo the blindfold. You’ll work up to that another day. What you want to work on at the moment is handling the sudden pain that shoots up your body when Gabriel spanks you again. The denial from the day has already got you glistening, but his impromptu punishment has driven you to drip on his sheets.

“Fuck, look at your pussy. Already making such a mess on my bed.”

“Sir, please,” you breathe, lifting your head so you can turn to the side and speak clearly. Your fists rotate in the silk, ass swaying to get more attention that isn’t spanking. “I need it. I need your cock. Oh my god, please,  _ please _ fuck me.”

As you beg, you hear the telltale sounds of rustling and unzipping. He’s getting naked, too. If only you could see him—all that muscle, all those scars from formidable battles and that rugged face you adore so much when he isn’t forcing you to beg like you’ve got one of his shotguns pointed to your head. You still adore it. Sort of.

Gabriel’s getting his kicks sliding the tip of his cock up and down your pussy. Being tied up doesn’t help you defy him and press into his cock yourself. You might as well have your ankles bound to his bed posts with how stationary you are. 

At long last, he pushes his cock in. Inch by inch, your pussy stretches and clenches around him. Your moans can’t be contained when he thrusts slowly, hips slamming against your ass every single time. It’s  _ so  _ good and you can almost say that waiting all day to have this happen was worth it.

When he reaches down and touches your clit, you’re done for. It’s as if a miracle was thrown your way because he leans over your back and mutters the one command you’ve been wanting to hear:  _ “Come.” _

You let go. Your entire body loses control, thighs shaking like an earthquake while you arch and relax your back in quick successions. The silk hardly contains your wrists when you move and scream and cry out your thank yous. Gabriel doesn’t help your contracting muscles when he rubs your clit and rolls his hips to make sure you know that he’s still inside you, cock drenched in your release. He only takes his fingers off when you slow down and your screams are reduced to loud moans. That’s his cue to start moving again, with more vigor this time.

“Fuck, what a perfect pussy, just for me. Think you can come again?” He buries himself deep in you for a second before chuckling, “No, I’ll  _ make _ you come again.”

He finds your g-spot as he fucks you harder. You think you’re so far gone from your first orgasm, but you go further when he hits it with every thrust and plays with your clit again. Only the word “come” registers in your head, following through to have your second orgasm. It’s not as strong as your first, but still intense enough to rock your entire body to the point where he has to hold you still so you don’t fall on one side. Holding onto you also helps when he comes inside you, primal noises escaping his throat as your pussy takes in every last shot of his seed.

Your moans and screams wind down to incoherent phrases, something that sounds like mashups of “thank you, sir” and “it feels so good.” Gabriel pulls out and flips you over like a piece of meat, spreading your legs getting his knees between them. He hovers over you, grabbing your chin with one hand as his other finds its way to your used pussy.

“I’m not done with you yet,” he hisses as he pushes two fingers inside you. “I want to see your face when you come.”

The sounds you’ve been making have grown weaker, but that doesn’t mean you aren’t enjoying it. You’d like one more orgasm, too, one more to please Gabriel and to watch the satisfaction grow on his face when you come for him. His fingers aren’t as thick as his cock, but they’re more than enough to get you off this one and presumably last time. You fight the fatigue, keeping your eyes open to admire the smug, domineering face that praises you quietly with “good girl.”

He curls his fingers up and presses his thumb to your clit, overstimulated but not to the point of pain. A few noisy pushes and one more command leave you bucking your hips up and dropping your jaw to come.

You’ve come to learn that you’re quite active whenever you have an orgasm, lifting your legs to heaven and wrinkling the sheets with your shoulders and your wrists behind your back. Gabriel eases you through your last orgasm, the smirk turning into a genuine smile that has your heart beating a thousand miles a minute. You’ve done it. You were a good girl and you’ve made him happy. Nobody else could have done the things you did today.

He sucks his fingers after he pulls them out of you, eye contact met with all the respect and sweetness that comes with a relationship that’s been rebuilt properly the second time around. You can’t help but smile, relaxing as much as you can with your hands still bound and your pussy very sensitive and sore.

“ _ Sweetheart. _ ” Gabriel reaches under you to undo the silk and release your wrists. You can lie comfortably in his bed now, splayed out and spent. He kisses you with all the gentleness he can muster, pulling away to survey your used-up body. “Color?”

You work your way out of your daze and reach up for him. “Green.”

“Excellent.” He meets your embrace and sits you up, taking all the time he can to hold and kiss you. “You did great.”

“You did great, too,” you murmur. “So much better than the last time.”

“Good. I  _ feel _ better, too.”

You two don’t speak for a minute, letting the moment pass and getting yourselves out of your headspaces. Gabriel takes the time to scoop you up and get you to his bathroom, where he draws a warm bath with bubbles that smell like chamomile. He joins you per your request, wrapping his arms around you from behind as you fall in and out of sleep.

“Hungry,” you murmur.

“I know,” Gabriel murmurs back. “I’ll make you your favorite sandwich.”

“Chips?”

“And give you a bag of chips.”

“Water.”

“With a glass of water.”

You giggle and find his fingers intertwined over your stomach. You hold his hand, calloused and cut up but a little softer thanks to the bath. “Thank you.”

“Of course,” he answers with a soft kiss to your neck. “Do you need anything else?”

“Mhmmmm.” You open your eyes and tip your head up to look at him. “Gotta watch that season finale with me.”

Work has been on both your minds lately, especially with an incredibly daunting task at hand, so it wouldn’t hurt to take this night off to spend it watching one last episode of a series you two have been watching together. You can see the smidge of apprehension to your suggestion, but it fades quickly. “Okay. Are you still not going to tell me who wins?”

“Nope,” you say as you turn back to rest against his chest. “I’ll give you a hint if there’s a cookie that comes with my dinner.”

“Done. I have a box in the cabinet with your name on it.”

“Yay.” You grin stupidly as your energy comes back to you, swaying more playfully in the water. “Would you have been mad at me if I came in your car?”

Gabriel huffs. It’s cute. “Of course not. I was more surprised that you didn’t.”

“You underestimate my strength,” you muse, squeezing his hand. “Whatever Moira’s doing to you, I like it. How have you been holding up with her?”

It’s an odd topic to bring up in the bath after what you two just did, but it places you two back to your normal positions on the Blackwatch team. It’s grounding. Gabriel doesn’t seem to mind it, either. “She’s still a pain sometimes, but the experiments are getting more tolerable. I don’t know how you can work with her all day.”

“I can say the same thing about you with Jesse and Genji.”

“ _ You _ try handling the two of them one day. Maybe I can do that instead of spanking you as punishment.”

“Noooo,” you laugh. “Anything but that. I do like the denial. You could have pushed me a little more at work if you were feeling extra mean.”

“Really?”

“Mhm. Gimme more of that misty shadow stuff next time. I can handle it.”

“Just as long as you keep begging and calling me ‘sir.’”

You hum in approval. “That’s easy. I can’t get enough of you.”

“I thought we weren’t kissing asses until you were comfortable with bondage.”

“Gabriel!”

The banter and the laughs go on and you two eventually get out of the tub, fully relaxed and restored. Gabriel dresses you in one of his sweaters and boxer briefs before carrying you downstairs to the living room, where you wait on the couch for your food. His sweater is warm and cozy, the perfect size to cuddle into when you flip channels and find something interesting to watch before the aforementioned season finale. It’s not long before you put it on, chowing down on your sandwich and rehydrating yourself while you await Gabriel’s reaction to the winner of the series. He holds you in anticipation once you’re doing eating, like you’re a lucky charm that will help his favorite win.

She doesn’t.

You squeal and laugh until your chest hurts when he witnesses the results with his own two eyes. You kiss away the saltiness, reminding him that winning isn’t everything.

“Then tell me how I won you over again, after I almost lost you.”

Your breath catches and your cheeks go red. The only reaction that registers in your nervous system is to slap his chest. “No fair! That’s different. That took time and a shit ton of talking.”

“So hard work, basically. She had a wig underneath her wig!”

“Gabe,” you try to whine between your laughter, “she’s in another season, if you want to watch that.”

He makes a noise of interest. “After we take down the Talon base. Does she win in that one?”

“I can’t tell you.” You smile innocently and cuddle closer to him, arms around his neck and legs draped over his lap, “But you can tell me that you won me over again.”

He can agree to that. Kissing you slowly, he pulls you impossibly close to him, speaking with his lips brushed against yours, “I won you over and that means everything to me.”

It means everything to you, too.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing Overwatch reader-insert, but I hope you all enjoyed it! ^^
> 
>  
> 
> Thank you for reading! Comments, kudos, feedback and accurately-depicted BDSM relationships are greatly appreciated. <3
> 
> [Tumblr ](http://shoujomomo.tumblr.com) | [ Twitter](http://twitter.com/iwaizumiii)


End file.
